The Sorting
by TheStoryOf14
Summary: Or how the Sorting Hat sorted - well, just about everybody, really. Ranging from Albus Dumbledore to the next generation.
1. Albus Dumbledore

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore

Hmmm, a Dumbledore?

That's been a while, hasn't it?

Let's see, your father, a Huffelpuff.  
Your mother a Ravenclaw.

Now, now - you're no Huffelpuff material at all!  
You are loyal, oh yes, but firstly - and mainly, to yourself.

And Ravenclaw?  
You do seek wisdom, yes, yes.  
But you want to use that knowledge, don't you?  
Reshape it, to fit your needs...

Slytherin then?  
After all, you could become great there.  
But you don't want that, do you now?  
To live up to your father's reputation?

Oh my, you are actually cunning enough to try and get me to sort you in -

Hmmm, well, you could certainly be courageous.  
If only you had the right stimulation...  
And to want to go there, after what your father did...  
That's very brave indeed...

But are you sure?  
Are you really, truly, completely sure?

Well then.

I guess it'll just have to be

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**Chapter one done, do you have any requests as to whose sortings I should do too? I'm trying to work chronologically, but ideas are always welcome! Greetings!**


	2. Minerva McGonagall

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall

My, my...

What a pleasant surprise!  
A true Scottish Witch...

It has been a while since I got to sort one that was so bright.  
You may even have all the potential to become known as the brightest witch of your age!

But then again, there's a great sense of humour.  
A prankster in the making, eh?  
Well, it was about time someone tried to lighten the mood here...  
Everybody's been far too serious these last few years...

And a certain need to prove yourself too, I see.  
To be more than the oldest sister.  
Although you are extremely loyal to your brothers and family.

Not afraid to show what you're worth either, obviously.  
Even a bit risky from time to time, as long as it gets you noticed, right?

You're a real tricky one, aren't you?

Well, in the end I think there is only one house you could really fit in to...

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**If you have any ideas on who I could do next, please let me know! Until then: greetings!**


	3. Molly Prewett

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Molly Prewett

Ah!  
I've been looking forward to you!  
Your brothers have been reacking hamock ever since they entered.  
I actually think I've met them more often since their sorting than any other student.

However, you're not all that much like them, are you now?  
Just as protective over them as they are over you, I can tell.  
Almost a bit too much so, even.  
But ferocious if anyone would dare to touch them.

So...  
Courageous, that too.  
But much more set in your ways - ah, and a fan of following the rules, that too.

Not so keen on power or ultimate wisdom, are you?  
Just want a peaceful life...

Well...  
I'm sure you'll adapt just fine at

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**For those receiving a notice for this chapter: I've just split Molly and Arthur, although they are both quite short, I just like it better this way, with just one person per chapter... It's weird really, but for some reason I'd always pictured Molly as a Huffelpuff - I mean, I know she was (obviously) a Gryffindor, but she is just so incredibly loyal to her family and even Dumbledore, that she just seems to fit in there very well as well...**


	4. Arthur Weasley

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Arthur Weasley

Well, ain't this a pleasant surprise?

You're not that hard at all, are you?

Courageous, willing to stand up for what you believe in, yes, that'll be

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**For those receiving a message for this: I've just splitsed Molly and Arthur so that they now both have a chapter - this one may be incredibly short, but I like it better this way, so, well... **


	5. Sirius Black

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Sirius Black

Oh my.

Now this is something different!

I've sorted your whole family, son, and not once have I come across one quite so unique as you appear to be.

Really, you could be a negative of your parents!

Don't get me wrong, you could do well in Slytherin, brilliant even, and nobody would expect anything else.  
But there is so much more to you than that Slytherin family trait.

Extraordinarily smart.  
Already very capable of being alone, counting on no one but yourself.  
Very inventive, I can see we'll probably meet again soon enough.  
So many ideas to set you apart, it's quite fun to watch actually.

You don't seem to care about your family, however - your brother is the exception to that rule, though, isn't he?

You're quite intriguing, you are.  
You'd do well almost anywhere.  
But you seem to want to go against anything that connects you to your family...

So...  
That makes it

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**Gotta love Sirius Black... There's just something about him - even if it is only the way he went against everything that was 'Black' so obviously... As usual: please let me know what you thought!  
Greetings!**


	6. Lily Evans

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Lilly Evans

You're a fiery one, arent' you?

Smart, very smart indeed... But do you want the knowledge enough to fit into Ravenclaw?

A need to prove you can be just as good as the 'real' wizards. But to put you in Slytherin would proove to be quite a testing, I'm afraid.

Missing your sister terribly already, I see. So Huffelpuff might do as well.

But then there's that courage, the will to stand up for your friends, and to use your knowledge for bettering the world...

So, unless you have anythinge else to add, I guess that makes it

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**If you have any requests on who I should do next, please let me know! Greetings!**


	7. Remus Lupin

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Remus Lupin

You going to run away from this chair, are you?  
And that's obviously not even the first of your escape plans...

You do know that you're not the first boy who thinks they're not going to fit in here, do you?  
I'll give you that none of them had the problem that you have, but still...

You are certainly not the most dangerous thing on these grounds, you know.  
And the professors are actually quite capable of defending thereselves - ànd your fellow students, before you even bring that up.  
I've heard the headmaster's plans for you, and don't you worry - there sound proof.

Or atleast as sound proof as they might ever get.

And you should be happy!

You were allowed into Hogwarts!

You must be the first ever - indeed, you are the first ever!  
And I should know, I sorted each and every one of them.

Anyway.

There is absolutely No reason whatsoever to feel like you don't belong.  
You have magic, so you belong - end of discussion.  
And if anyone tells you differently, send them to me - I'll show them differently.

You're still doubting, aren't you?

Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure you get some courage.  
Which means I'm just going to have to send you to...

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**Poor Remus, always scared that he'd be too different, too scary, too unloved... But in the end he was anything but that... :) Please let me know what you thought, who you would like me to do next, etc... Greetings!**


	8. Peter Pettigrew

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew

Oh, well, I guess you're an easy o-

Well, that's different.

You refuse to be put into Huffelpuff?  
You were certainly right to assume that I was going to put you there, but why-

Oh.

Afraid to be seen as a 'dumpling', are you?  
I don't know why anyone would want to see you as that, but...

Oh.

Well, isn't it fun to be the youngest child...

Yes, I can see why you would want to be different than that.

But still, I really think that Huffelpuff-

So, I guess you do have some nerve - to keep on telling me 'no'.  
You do realise I don't have to listen to a word you say, don't you?  
But where would you have me put you then?

Oh.

I see.

Well, you're certainly something, aren't you?

I guess I can see what you're getting at.  
But still, are you sure you don't want to-

No?

Really?

Well, I guess I'll just have to leave it to-

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**I once read this story where Peter would have been put into Huffelpuff but actually managed to talk himself out of it - and I could really see that happen... So I tried to do my take at it here... I hope you enjoyed! Greetings!**


	9. James Potter

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

James Potter

Well, well, look at who we have here...

I've been looking forward to this, you know.

I remember your father very well of course - he was brave, exceptionally so even.  
But he was also smart enough to know when and why to stop.

You're smart too, oh yes, I can see you are.  
You remind me of him in that way.  
But you're just a tinge too willing to make that knowledge serve nothing but your own pleasure.  
And you really intend to get that pleasure from watching others being stupid, don't you?

Now, now, that just won't do, I'm afraid.  
It makes you look rather... Bigheaded actually.

As a matter of fact, you are a bit bigheaded.

Too much of mum's love and too little of dad's scolding, I suppose?

Perhaps I should just make you the odd one out, for once.

I could put you in Slytherin?  
You would certainly fit in there, and they might help to shrink your head a size or two...

Oh my, you're not to keen on that, are you now?  
It might do you a lot of good, though.

Oh, don't bother promising me this or that to bribe me.  
I'm a hat - I can't be bribed.

But if you really want it that badly, I guess I could always just let you go to...

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**Ahh, the sweet bigheadedness that is James Potter - I know he turned out as a good guy and all, but you can't possibly deny that he was somewhat of an ass before that... Anyway, as usual: please let me know what you thought by following, favoriting, reviewing - and also: please let me know if you have any requests as to who else I should do! Greetings!**


	10. Severus Snape

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Severus Snape

Oh, you're going to be fun, you are!

You're just a bit of everything!

You'd go nicely into Ravenclaw, after all, you seem to have developed your gift for potions rather excessively already.

And you're willing to disobey your father by going to Gryffindor, just for your youthfriend?  
That is a rather admirable sacrifice, if your father is truly like your memories show.

On the other hand, that you are that loyal to her, would make you fit into Huffelpuff rather perfectly too, you know.

And yet, there's something so utterly Slytherin about you...  
After all, the way you've been sneaking around for years, without getting caught, and never once letting anything slip to your parents - very Slytherin indeed.

And if you're really as close as you think, surely being put into different houses shouldn't be too big of a problem for you, should it?

Perhaps being in Slytherin might even come in handy - train your cunning and all...

Yes, I am sorry, but I'm afraid I am going to have to keep it to...

SLYTHERIN!

* * *

**I like Snape - I like to hate him being mean to Harry, I like him turning out to be something of a good guy, I just plain old like him... As usual: please let me know what you thought by following, favoriting, reviewing - and also: please let me know if you have any requests as to who else I should do - just one thing on that: as you may have noticed, I'm doing this chronologically and I try to do the years alphabetically too - the way the real hat did it - so I'm sorry if that means I don't do your request immediatly, I promise: I read them, write them, and keep them for the right moment... Greetings!**


	11. Nymphadora Tonks

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks

Well, well, hello miss Nymphadora!

Oh, don't worry, this is probably the last time I will ever call you by that peculiar name, I was just wondering if you really detested it as much as you appeared to do...  
It's quite obvious now that, indeed, you do.

It's a wonderfull tradition though, isn't it?  
After all, one could hardly call your maternal family 'normal', so...

Talking about tradition: I wonder if you would comply to the Slytherin one, that seems to run through your family?

Oh my! No, no - no need to get creative in your use of language now!  
If you are so opposed to it, naturally I will try my best to find another solution.

Although I must say: you would fit in there rather nicely...  
After all: pretending to be clumsy just for the advantages it has gotten you already, is rather cunning of you...

But then again, your 'special trait' has gotten you into trouble often enough too, hasn't it?  
To divert the attention by falling over every possible object in the room, it's rather _clever_ indeed...

And then again, you're certainly not afraid to dive into nearly any situation head first, are you?  
Very brave, almost ridiculously so...

And somehow, underneath all that, admiringly loyal -  
But only to those who, according to you, have deserved it...  
No 'family first', or 'Own House Own Heart' for you, right?

Well, actually, I think that might make you into a rather nice...

HUFFELPUFF!

* * *

**First of all: sorry for the delay - I know 20something days isn't that much, but I always try to update at least once every two weeks on average. However, seen as life just got in the way of writing lately, I'll just keep it to a sincere "I'm sorry", and a promise to try and do better. For those of you who are also reading Leaving Home, I'm trying to come up with the next chapter, but I seem to have hit something of a dead point, so I'm not yet sure when that one will be updated. However, if you have any suggestions as to who else I should write about in this fic, please let me know! Greetings!**


	12. Percy Weasley

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Percy Weasley

Aaahhh, mister Weasley -

I've been waiting for you, you know.

Yes, yes, I remember your parents perfectly, quite multisided people they were...  
Your older brothers were just a bit more prototypical - but then again, they were so determined to get into Gryffindor, that they barely left space for discussion.

You're a bit more like your parents, actually.

Extremely loyal, just like your mother - just like your brothers even, they too would do just about anything to protect their family, including you...

And you even seem to have the brains of her brothers - true pranksters they were, but brilliant none the less.

At the same time, though, you seem so determined to prove to your family that you are just as worthy as them...  
So filled with ambition, with the need to prove yourself worthy...  
You've got something remarkably Slytherin about you, son, but don't fret, you are most definitely also much to willing, almost needing, to follow the rules to ever truly qualify for that particular house...

You truly are your father's son, you know that?  
I had no trouble placing him in Gryffindor, but that was mainly because wathever he was - be it loyal, cunning or resourceful - he always did it with his whole being, with his eyes only on that goal, not allowing any fear or doubt change his path...

Yes, I think that you might do best in the house you never dared to expect to go to...  
Remember, though, that there is almost a bit of a Ravenclaw, a Huffelpuff ànd a Slytherin in every...

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**Well, what can I say? I absolutely adore Percy - yes, he was a jerk, and yes, he messed up, but he also was the son who was used so much as the 'perfect example' by his parents (read: Molly), that it became practically impossible for his siblings to see him as anything as that. And that really couldn't have been easy. Rather than hating him for abondaning his family, I felt sorry for him, because all along he just did all that stuff to feel appreciated, valuable...  
Anywho, enough with the psychoanalysis, please let me know what you thougt by favoriting, following, reviewing, telling me who you would like me to do next...  
And until then: greetings!**


	13. Fred Weasley

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

Fred Weasley

Why hello to you too!

I must say, I don't think I've ever seen a person so excited at the thought of being sorted -  
Most students usually are at least a little intimidated...  
As a matter of fact, I recall one particular student, he was shaking so badly that the then-Deputy Headmaster had quite some trouble getting me on it's head...

But then of course, you aren't one to be easily intimidated, are you now?  
After all, you've always had a back-up, no matter what happened...

You should know, though, that that might stop from now on.

You may look the exact same, but for me, for your house, it's the inside that counts.

And it won't be as easy to get people confused on your identity when you are quiet clearly wearing different clothes...  
Even if you do switch them - oh yes, I know you were planning to.

But do not kid yourselves: this school (and more importantly: its teachers) survived your uncles - so I'm rather sure we'll be able to survive you two too.

No, no - don't even bother asking - there is absolutely no way for me to guarantee that your brother is going to be in the same house as you will be.

I can only see you now, and as such I can only tell you that you are, despite your cunning, your aptitude for mad intelligence and your loyalty to those you deem family, very clearly a...

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**George should be following soon - feel free to let me know what you thought!  
****Greetings!**


	14. George Weasley

**Authors note: I do not own any characters created by J.K. Rowling. Full credit goes to her for all situations and information mentioned in any of the 7 books or interviews, etc. as well. However, the storyline of this fanfic is all me and the little voice in my head – and thus, of course, not to be copied by anybody else – that would be stealing my creativity, my ideas – and not very nice**

* * *

George Weasley

And you are probably the previous lad's twin, aren't you?

Yes, very interesting mind, that one - surprisingly logical in its chaos.  
Very similar to yours, actually, although I would rather call yours surprisingly chaotic in its logic.

It's strange really - the more siblings resemble eachother, the more they are supposed to like, do and think the same things.  
I can see very clearly that you and your twin are, indeed, identical in almost every way.

But not completely - no, you seem to be just slightly more calm, more considerate, more - grounded? Yes, grounded, that's it.  
And, although your brother certainly is too, you are a lot more loyal than he is...  
As a matter of fact, I think you might make an excellent Huffelpuff.

And here I have yet more proof that you really are different than your brother: I barely even mentioned a house that was not Gryffindor, and already he began raging about how he couldn't ever be put anywhere but...  
And yet, here you are, willing to accept whatever house I decide you might do well in - even if it would've been Slytherin.

Yes, you heard me correct: "would've been" - and, yes, that does indeed mean that I won't put you there.  
Coming from your family, that would be as good as a death warrant.

Anyway, your brother may have had a bit of every house in him, but I've got a lot more trouble placing you - you remind me of your mother that way, I almost couldn't decide between Huffelpuff and Gryffindor for her either...

Hmmm...

Well, I'd best get to deciding I guess, people are starting to get rather impatient.

Yes...  
I think I'll just put you in...

GRYFFINDOR!

* * *

**I once read a fanfiction where a lot of emphasis was put on the fact that George was the twin who was more kind, more friendly, and I guess the idea just stuck for this chapter... I accidentally named the last chapter George Weasley, but this is, indeed, the one and only real George Weasley's sorting - please let me know if you have any suggestions as to who else I should do, or if you have any remarks on those persons I've already done!**  
**Greetings!**


End file.
